


The Day After Tomorrow

by Tin_Can_Iron_Man



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), Iron Man (Comics), Marvel, The Incredible Hulk (Comics), Thor (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Next Gen, Original Character(s), Other, Rare Characters, universe 2490
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tin_Can_Iron_Man/pseuds/Tin_Can_Iron_Man
Summary: A blinding light, an unrecognizable New York city, No answers, lost, and separated. The Avengers must discover where--and when--exactly they are and how they are going to return to the New York they knew. Gaining some surprising new allies along the way.NOTE: "Universe 2490" tag I used is my own universe number, and no other works with that name are by me as of right now. ALONGSIDE THIS, certain characters within the story are actually minor characters published by Marvel, however their personalities, backstories, and reality may differ, others are completely original characters that fit within universe 2490. I've thought about this universe for a long time now, and am excited to share it with all of you!)
Relationships: n/a
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Tony jerked awake and upwards, panic and vulnerability, while not clear on his face, filled his heart with a sense of dread. He shouldn’t be  _ sleeping _ \--he was sure he was knocked out somehow during the attack; a quick, sudden invasion that appeared out of the blue on an otherwise monotonous monday. He had managed to assemble the team quickly through instant alerts installed on each member officiated Avengers cards--and a bit of luck. Thank you monotony.

In fact, Tony had been so panicked in those first few moments, he hadn’t even taken in where he was. Forcing himself calm, he began to analyze the environment. Groaning, he stood. 

“What…?” he whispered to himself, he knew this street, he had somehow been thrown back into the upper east side, not too far from where the Avengers headquarters are located. In a back alley he had seen several times, though rarely walked down, as if that made any sense at all.

Right now, the alleyway was completely absent of threats. But there were others passed out on the ground, his teammates. Dare he say, his friends.

He did what his instincts dictated him to, a trick he’d used thousands of times to get him out of trouble (and into trouble just as much). Kneeling down next to Rogers, he held back a gulp as he pressed his fingers to the Captains neck, checking for a pulse.  _ Please be there...C’mon Steve… _

He felt it. Thank god.

While in the process of Shaking Rogers awake, he did a headcount for the others there. Steve, Bruce, Rhodey, and himself were here. Natasha, Clint, Thor, and Sam were not. Which either means they were alive somewhere else within the city, or...Tony forced himself away from the pessimist outlook.

Steve’s eyes promptly snapped open, still in a battle mindset himself, even  _ if _ Tony hadn't been able to tell from his gaze, he could tell from the strength of the hand tightly wound around his wrist. Only relaxing when Rogers recognized who was peering over him.

“Tony,” he choked out “What--?”

“No clue.” He replied quickly. “One minute all of us were doing our Avenger-thing and the next--”

“Blinding light and suddenly we’re on the ground.”

“You’re always so quick to catch on.”

“You know me,” Steve, while in no need of it, accepted Tony’s outstretched hand, helping him up. Only taking a glance at his surroundings. “Where is--”

“Everyone else? Wish I knew. And I hate it when I don’t know things.” Tony frowned. “But for now I think we should get everyone else up, catch them up on the whole lot of nothing we know, and find the others.”

Steve nodded. “Sounds like a plan--or, well, your best attempt at one.”

Tony could tell Rogers was trying not to think about the exact same thing he was. And also attempting to lighten the mood to reflect that. So, to save Steve from falling into paranoia, Tony couldn't help but amuse him with a small smile.

"So," Banner, groggy, but still able to process the situation with incredible speed and intellect, spoke as he frowned at the rather large crack along the right side lense of his glasses. "Basically, all we know is that we  _ don't _ know."

The ever-present bluntness in his observations always made Tony smile, even when he didn't want to. Bruce tended to be a very soft-spoken, nervous, and kind man. However, it's clear to see when a problem has been put in front of him to be solved, especially one that requires logical or scientific thought, he felt comfortable, and grew confident. Tony loved that about him.

"For the moment." Tony replied, watching the way Bruce bit his lip out of his peripheral. Interest focused on his watch over his teammate, with good reason. "I'd love to do some actual reconnaissance, but…the armor isn't responding, and switching into the War Machine suit isn't working either, which doesn't make any sense at all…"

"You're right." Rhodey shifted closer to Tony, watching him fiddle with the device. "We had both suits on and active when it happened, so we should still have them. Did you check the logbook--"

" _ Of course _ I checked the logbook, the logbook was the first thing I looked at. Who do you think I am?"

"What about--"

"Don't ask about the cards, they're fried or hacked or  _ something _ \--God I hate all this "me not knowing things" right now--whatever happened, they're not responding, I can't track where the others are, I can't even send out a signal and--"

"Tones, calm down."

"I  _ am _ calm, well...mostly, this isn't entirely new. Again, who do you think I am?"

"An idiot, of course." Rhodey fired back. Tony was certain he would've continued too, if his face hadn't looked so grave. "Tones?"

"It just--this--it doesn't make any sense…" he mumbled to himself. "Look at this, the most recent action in the logbook, it says I activated a code to bring them to these coordinates, but when I try to cancel the order and bring them back, I get blocked somehow, from my  _ own damn system _ ."

"Maybe you locked yourself out of it somehow?" Steve, feeling a bit more than out of his element, suggested.

"Please, I'm not  _ you _ ."

"A bug?"

"JARVIS and I checked for programming faults at least 4 times."

Steve shrugged. "Maybe someone has higher access?"

Tony couldn't even begin with that one.

"Well, guess we're scouting the old fashioned way, then." Steve readjusted the shield to sit properly on his shoulders before leaping upwards and catching onto a fire escape. Prioritizing speed over security, he continued vaulting himself upwards instead of climbing over the railing and walking up the rusted stairs. Soon enough, he was close to the roof of the alleyway building, scanning the landscape of the city.

"It's...different." the good Captain reported back to them when he returned to the street. "It's for certain the upper east side, but things have changed, buildings I've never seen before and the layout...it's all different..."

"Like an inaccurate holochamber of the city?" Tony pressed.

"No," Steve replied. "I can tell, this is definitely real."

"How?"

"Because this is the exact feeling of unsettlement and confusion I experienced when I first saw the New York we all call home now."

"Steve…" Bruce caught on. "You aren't telling us--"

"Trust me, I'm having the worst case of deja Vu, Doctor."

"I--" Bruce was cut off by the sharp  _ ping _ emanating from his back pock et, he quickly scrambled to pull the source of the noise out, fumbling with it clumsily and dropping it onto the alleyway floor. Revealing the official Avengers card, pinging with a tone Tony  _ knows _ he didn't program.

" _ Don't _ " he hissed, urgency clear in his voice as he snatched Banners wrist and pulled him behind himself Protectively. Ironic, as if there was any real threat, the  _ goddamn Hulk _ would be the least endangered by it, in fact, Tony himself would be the  _ most _ endangered by it, but he was just working by instinct.

"Hey--be careful!" Rhodey called out as Tony bent down and snatched the card up quickly. "What happened to all your caution before?"

"Because it's me picking up the card." Tony replied, the card had a comm connection coming it. He read the #006, Clint.

  
Hawkeye had always complained about receiving the last card of Tony's first batch. He even "joked" that Stark had "forgotten" about him--like anyone could forget someone so loud and obnoxious. And full of bad jokes.

Carefully, cautiously, Tony answered.

There was silence at first--well, silence and static.

Then a voice, a voice that was  _ very much _ not Clint's.

"It's just spitting out numbers." Bruce states the obvious.

"No, coordinates." The other three respond in unison.

"Oh…"

"We don't blame you Bruce, you don't exactly have any military experience besides either running away, flighting, or dating a general's daughter," This really was Tony's best attempt at comfort. "You dog."

"Not the time, Tony." Another reply in unison.

"Fine be that way. Here's a different question: are we following these coordinates or...?"

"They match where it says the card is." Steve, once again, states the obvious.

"But that doesn't mean Barton's there," Rhodes replies with equal patent. "What I'm more worried about, is how they got it, and how they hacked it."

"I like what Rhodey's saying more, Steve. That's why  _ he's _ got the  _ 'Tony's best friend' _ card." 

"Not the time, Tony."

"In any case," Bruce pushes his glasses up his face again, the crack in the glass obviously bothering him. "We're getting nothing done sitting here."

"Something we can all agree on." Steve nodded. "We don't have to head to the coordinates, but we shouldn't stay here any longer, we can look for the others while we go."

"Then let's head out." Tony cut the transmission—after memorizing it of course—and handed Bruce's card back.


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha knew better than to groan, no matter how much her head was pounding. No matter how much she might've wanted to. Instead, she opens her eyes the tiniest slit and studies her surroundings.

She was most definitely _not_ in New York, anymore. And she's glad to confirm what her cheek was slathered in was, in fact, mud, and not anything her imagination had come up with.

Yes, whatever she was thinking, it was worse than mud.

The foliage she could see implied she was in forest terrain, and _God_ does she hope it is _not_ the savage land. 

Oh, also, Clint was here. She ignored that for now. 

She slinks up slowly, still unsure of the danger that could be lurking, and drags herself and Clint out of the open clearing.

Once she decides it would be better if he were awake, she kick—er, _gently nudges_ _him with her foot_ until his startles.

" _Whazit?!"_ He shouts out annoyingly--and more importantly, loud. "Oh, Nat, it's just you--"

"Shush," She covered his mouth with her hand. "Light, knocked out, woke up, danger." She tells him what's happening through nothing but key words, something they practiced before. "Got it?"

She sighs. "Clint, I've tortured men until they've pissed blood, I'm not going to be grossed out by you licking my hand."

"Bah," he knocks her hand away, something she allows. "Fine, what's the plan?"

"For now, intel." She replies. "Any info is better than what we have now."

"Okay, fine, but let me get some complaints out of my system, first of all--”

“Later,” Nat stops him. “I need you focused right now.”

“For what?”

“Well, for one, you haven’t caught onto the fact that we’re obviously being watched.”

Clint’s eyes narrow. “You think so?”

“Think?” Natasha takes a small egg shaped device out of her belt, and rolls it over toward the deepest thicket. “Clint, by now, you should know I’m always right.”

The device combusts, sending a web of electricity in its wake. From the same direction, a figure leaps away to safety. Or so it thinks.

“Aw man,” he says, far too casual for someone with her stingers in his face. “Out of the frying pan, into the fire?”

Natasha sends off a low-voltage charge, nothing serious. “No jokes, or you’ll get more than the love tap.” she threatens.

“You better listen to her,” Clint advises. “That’s her bad cop face.”

“Fine, fine, I’m with SHIELD, okay?” He gestures to the badge on his chest. “I was, er, in the neighborhood and decided to take a detour when my radar went off, ok? I’m not a bad guy, ok?”

“For someone who’s claiming to be an agent, you’re a shitty liar. I know everyone at SHIELD, and I’ve never seen your face before.” She adjusts the voltage higher, making it obvious to him she’s doing so. “So tell me who you really are, before this gets too messy?”

“Oh my god...You’re really her.” he stammers out. “You, you’re Black Widow-- _The_ Black Widow! Wow. That’s...really bad for me isn’t it?”

_Gotcha._ She thinks. “Oh yeah? And why’s that?”

“Because Black Widow retired over a decade ago, ma’am.”

She twitched, the closest thing she typically ever got to surprise. “Pardon?”

“Uh, yeah,” Clint jumped into the conversation again. “Pardon?”

“I...you don’t know where you are, do you?”

“Nope.” Clint answered, then shied away at Natasha’s glare.

“And of course, you wouldn’t know _when_ too, right?”

“Get on with it.” She snapped.

“I don’t think you’re at the right place in the timeline, which is very, _very_ bad for all of us here.”

“Nat,” Clint touched her shoulder, whispering in her ear. “I don’t think the kid’s lying, he looks seriously panicked.”

_“Or,_ ” she responds. “He’s stalling for time, and has something up his sleeve.”

“Why would he choose to panic now?” Clint points out. “He wasn’t before and you were just as threatening then.”

She hates it when he has a point.

“Fine.” Nat lowers her weapons, but not her guard. “But I’m not bailing you out if this gets messy.”

Clint shrugs. “You say that everytime.”

She scowls at him.

“Fine kid, I’m choosing to believe you, and she’s choosing to believe me. So don’t try anything funny, alright?”

“Well, then this is going to get pretty awkward, since I kinda need your Avengers card then.”

Clint raises an eyebrow.

“Only temporarily, just to send out a message! In case you’re not the only ones here.”

“Clint, you’re not seriously considering--”

“It could be useful, Tasha, to get everyone together, Avengers assemble and all that?”

She wishes she could punch him right now. In the throat, or maybe the nose.

“You’re such an idiot, you don’t even know his name but you want to hand him your card?”

“Fair point, hey kid! What’s your name.”

“Nathaniel,” he says with no hesitation. “Nathaniel Morse.”

“See? All done.” Clint hands over the card and watches closely as Nathaniel connects it to a device, and punches numbers in. “Coordinates, to where we’ll be going too, when I’m done here.”

“Done here? Why not now?”

“Oh, because I’m choosing to spend a Friday evening in the goddamn savage land surrounded by killer plants, bugs, and literal dinosaurs, you’re right.” 

“God, is that what I sound like?” Clint asks. Natasha nods. “I’m so sorry.”

“We need to get going.” Morse starts heading back into the thicket. “You’re with me now and we’ve wasted too much time standing around.” 

Clint shrugged again, which was really starting to get on Natasha’s nerves, and followed him.

Somethings been bothering her since the first time she got a good look at him, though.

"Are you gonna say something, or just stare at the back of my head all day?" Morse noticed.

Natasha hummed. "I'm just thinking that you look like someone."

She saw him tense for a second. _He's nervous._ She thought. _Somethings wrong here, press._

"Are you telling us the full truth, or is there something you're hiding?"

She took too long, he had already regained his composure by the time she asked. "Gee," Morse replied. "Is that all it takes? Be tall and blonde?”

Nat hummed.

Morse sighed. "Fine, you might know my mom, are we done now?”

_No,_ Nat thought. _Not by a landslide_.

“Shh,” he stops them suddenly, and gestures silently for everyone to get down. Natasha did so without hesitation, Clint took the time to grimace before obeying.

Morse crawled through the bush slowly, taking the lead, and was greeted with a nasty sight on the other side.

Or so Natasha thinks, he kicked her away towards safety before being dragged out of cover.

“Oh, Taskmaster, old buddy old pal.” she could hear the conversation perfectly from her vantage point. “I know you’re excited to see me, but could you put the sword away until _after_ dinner?”

“But then what would I butcher?” an unfamiliar, distorted voice responds.

“Ugh, really? Was that the best counter you could muster? C’mon dud-- _uglk!_ ” Morse coughed. “Fine, damn, don’t have to crush my windpipe about it.”

“Oh, please _do_ , Taskmaster,” a female voice enters. “I can’t stand to hear his annoying drabble.”

“Hey Sin, you look as psychopathic as ever.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“Exactly.”

“Hmph. Anyway.” Natasha hears fingers snap, and suddenly she’s dragged out from cover by at least five HYDRA minions, glancing over, she sees Clint got the same treatment. “Were you really going to ignore this, Taskmaster? Doesn’t seem very smart of you.” a woman with short ginger hair, clad in red, asked this new Taskmaster.

“You said capture _‘threats’_ not _‘cosplayers’_.” Taskmaster responds gruffly. Turning back to Morse. “You’ve fallen if this is the best you can muster.”

“Well, with all the ridiculous outfits here,” Morse gestures to Sin in particular. “I figured this was a convention, and invited a few friends.”

Sin fumed. “I’ve had enough out of you.” She snaps her fingers again and the goons drag Clint and Nat to their feet. 

Clint tips his head towards her. _Fight?_

She shakes hers, ever so slightly, so only Clint would notice. _Too many wild cards. Not yet. Wait._

“Bring those two to the interrogation cells, I have questions,” Sin demands. “In fact, I’ll go with you.”

“Oh, and Taskmaster?” She asks sweetly. “Why don’t you be a good little mercenary…”

She points directly to Morse.

“And kill Barton for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this! I've taken a long hiatus from writing and have come back with something I hope catches your genuine interest. This is just a start-up chapter, and more will be coming your way! Update times may vary depending on how busy my work and general life is, but I'll try to make it through to the end. It's what they (and YOU!) deserve.
> 
> I care about all of your thoughts, and want to know them, so please don't be intimidated if you want to leave a comment, I read every one.
> 
> Until next time, friends


End file.
